1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a digitized video data recording and/or reproducing apparatus and is directed more particularly to a digitized video data recording and/or reproducing apparatus in which a color video signal is digitized and recorded by a plurality of rotary magnetic heads in time sharing manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known in the art, a video signal is conventionally frequency-modulated and then recorded on and reproduced from video tape. Recently, a digital video processing has become popular in studio equipment, so that video signal digitization is also required in a VTR (video tape recorder).
The advantages of the digital VTR are well known and need not be enumerated here. However, a high density recording is required in the VTR and to this end various recording systems have been developed up to now.
At present, however, the main investigation is directed to the digital recording of a video signal.
As is well-known, upon recording digital data for a video signal, digital data are divided into a plurality of data blocks each having a sync word, identification data, address data, and CRC data in association with the video data.
The selection of the number of blocks, and the number of rotary magnetic heads employed for recording these blocks are very important to improve the recording-reproducing quality, and also to simplify the total system.
In the prior art system, these considerations are not well-developed.